Richard Ian Cox
| citizenship = Welsh and Canadian (dual) | occupation = Actor, voice artist, radio host, and comedian | years_active = 1989–present | website = Richard Ian Cox }} Richard Ian Cox (born October 3, 1973) is a Welsh-Canadian actor, voice artist, online radio host, and comedian. He is best known for his voice acting for English language dubs of anime, mainly for InuYasha also as the nicktoon character David Jessie Drake from Nickelodeon's Mitchell Van Morgan series and as Quicksilver from Marvel's X-Men: Evolution.http://www.tv.com/people/richard-ian-cox/ Richard gained prominence for playing the character of Henry Dailey's (played by Mickey Rooney) teenaged traveler and horse rider, Alec Ramsay, in The Family Channel's Adventures of the Black Stallion during the early 1990s. Cox also gained fame for voicing Ian Kelley, the title character in the animated series Being Ian, and for voicing Scattershot, one of the Autobots in the CGI-Animated series Transformers: Cybertron. He maintains an active online presence on Tumblr and Twitter as well as Facebook. He hosts his own podcast called The Show. He has famously admitted on numerous occasions to being "underendowed". Career Born in St. Asaph, Wales, United Kingdom, Richard began acting at the age of 9. He moved to Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada and at age 14 became a professional actor. After graduating from Vancouver's Richmond Secondary School in 1991, he appeared in a wide variety of guest-starring roles. He is most commonly known for his voice work of Bit Cloud in Zoids: New Century Zero, Ranma Saotome (male) in the later seasons of Ranma ½, and as the title character of InuYasha, which are both series based on the original manga works of Rumiko Takahashi. By the time he was 16, he won the co-starring role in Black Stallion, opposite Mickey Rooney, where he worked for much of his youth. The two remained close friends, until Rooney's death, on April 6, 2014. He has also voiced various characters in several other anime series, including Mobile Suit Gundam, Galaxy Angel, and Gundam SEED (Tolle Koenig and Shani Andras), as well as various American cartoon characters, such as Quicksilver in X-Men Evolution, BurnerMan in Megaman NT Warrior and David Jessie Drake in Mitchell Van Morgan. Richard, based in Vancouver, Canada, has made a few guest appearances in Stargate SG-1 and its spin-off Stargate Atlantis, as well as bit parts in series such as ER and Psych. He has also appeared on the Canadian television show The Outer Limits and voices Bedtime Bear in Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot. For over a decade, Richard was a senior instructor of actors at Tarlington Training in Vancouver, helping develop the acting skills of hundreds of young people and currently teaches film acting at South Delta Secondary School. He hosts The Show, an online radio show. Richard enjoys a dedicated fan base throughout North America and around the world. Roles Voices * .hack//Roots (2006) – Itta (English version) * Action Man (1995-1996) – Jacques * Battle Assault 3 Featuring Gundam SEED (2004) (uncredited) * Barbie and the Secret Door (2014) – Whiff * Being Ian (2005–2008) – Ian Kelley * Bob the Builder (2015) – Lofty * Care Bears: Adventures In Care-A-Lot (2007–2008) – Bedtime Bear * Dinotrux (2015) – Revvit (voice) * Dragon Ball Z – Zaacro, Spice (voice) * Dragon Ball Z Kai (Ocean Group dub) – Goku * Dragon Drive (2004) – Kouhei Toki (voice) * Dynasty Warriors: Gundam (2007) – Kai Shiden (English version) * Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 (2008) – Kai Shiden (English version) * Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 (2010) – Allelujah Haptism, Kai Shiden (English version) * Firehouse Tales (2005) – Crabby * Galaxy Angel (2004) – Normad * Geronimo Stilton (2010) – Trap Stilton * Green Legend Ran (1992) (voice: English version) * Hamtaro – Kip, Sabu * Infinite Ryvius (1999) – Gran McDaniel and additional characters (English version) * Inuyasha: Feudal Combat (2005) – Inuyasha (English version) * Inuyasha the Movie: Affections Touching Across Time (2001) – InuYasha (English version) * Inuyasha the Movie: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass (2002) – Inuyasha (English version) * Inuyasha the Movie: Fire on the Mystic Island (2004) – InuYasha (English version) * Inuyasha the Movie: Swords of an Honorable Ruler (2003) – InuYasha (English version) * InuYasha: The Final Act (2010) – Inuyasha (English version) * Inuyasha: The Secret of the Cursed Mask (2004) Inuyasha (English version) * InuYasha (2000) – InuYasha, Young InuYasha, Buyo the Cat (English version) (seasons 1–5 as Richard Cox then Season 6+ as Richard Ian Cox) * LeapFrog – Additional voices * Logical Journey of the Zoombinis (1996) – Narrator * Max Steel – Kirby Kowalski * MegaMan: NT Warrior (2002–2003) – NoodleMan.EXE, BurnerMan.EXE (English version) * Mitchell Van Morgan – David Jessie Drake * [[Mitchell Van Morgan (Series)|''Mitchell Van Morgan videogame series]]'' – David Jessie Drake * Mitchell Riders – David Jessie Drake * Mitchell & Aang at the Olympic Games (Series) – David Jessie Drake * Mitchell Van Morgan – David Jessie Drake * Mitchell X – David Jessie Drake * Mitchell Van Morgan Jr. – David Jessie Drake * Mitchell Van Morgan – David Jessie Drake * Mitchell Van Morgan (2013) – David Jessie Drake * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (2008) – Allelujah Haptism (English version) * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED (2002) – Tolle Koenig, Shani Andras (English version) * Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space (2003) – Kai Shiden (English version) * Mobile Suit Gundam: Federation vs. Zeon (2001) – Kai Shiden (English version) * Mobile Suit Gundam: Zeonic Front (2001) – Kai Shiden (English version) * Mobile Suit Gundam (1979) – Kai Shiden * Monkey Magic (1998) (English version) * Monster Rancher (2000) – Niton, Tainted Cat Brother #2 * My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (2010) – Snails, Dumbbell, Brown Teenage Dragon, Grampa Gruff, Featherweight * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) – Snails * Nana – Ginpei * Powerpuff Girls Z – Top Hat, Big Balled Billy (Big Boy), Noodlehead * Ranma ½ (1989) – Ranma Saotome (male) (English version) (seasons 4–7) * Shelldon – Herman * Silverwing – Orestes * Supernoobs – Kevin * The Little Prince – as Eenymeeny' (27 May 2012 dubbing episodes 24-25, The Planet of Carapodes arc) * Transformers Cybertron (2005) – Scattorshot (voice) * Trouble Chocolate (2000) – Cacao * Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War (2004) – Heretics, Cultists, Bonesingers, Guardians, Rangers, Dark Reapers, Warp Spiders, Falcon Grav Tanks, Vypers, Fire Prisms, Wraithlords and Avatars of Khaine * Will & Dewitt (2007–2008) – Dewitt * X-Men: Evolution (2000) – Quicksilver * Zoids: New Century Zero (2001) – Bit Cloud (English version) Live-action * Adventures of the Black Stallion (1990) – Alec Ramsay * Alive: The Miracle of the Andes (1993) * Blood Angels (2004) – Rennie * Breaker High (1997) – Tony * The Christmas Clause (2008) – Morris * Cold Squad (1999–2000) * Eureka (2007) - Dr. Bob Stone (as Richard Cox) * Ghost Rider (2007) – Helicopter Pilot (as Richard Cox) * H-E Double Hockey Sticks (1999) * The Mrs. Clause (2008) – Morris * My 5 Wives (2000) (as Richard Cox) * Postal (2008) – Coffee Customer * Pants on Fire (2013) * Recipe for Love (2014) – Kitchen Knockout Judge #1 * Runaway Virus (2000) * RV (2006) – Laird * Snowbound: The Jim and Jennifer Stolpa Story (1994) – Jason Wicker * Stargate Atlantis (2005) – Dr. Brendan Gaul * Stargate SG-1 (2000) – Nyan * The Stickup (2001) See also *Richard Cox (actor) References External links * * *Official website *Richard Ian Cox's official podcast Category:1973 births Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Vancouver Category:Canadian schoolteachers Category:Canadian talk radio hosts Category:Canadian male television actors Category:Canadian male voice actors Category:Naturalized citizens of Canada Category:Canadian people of Welsh descent Category:Ocean Productions voice actors Category:People from St Asaph Category:Welsh emigrants to Canada Category:20th-century Welsh male actors Category:21st-century Welsh male actors Category:20th-century Canadian male actors Category:21st-century Canadian male actors Category:Mitchell Van Morgan voice actors Category:Mitchell Van Morgan video game voice actors Category:Mitchell Van Morgan male actors Mitchell X voice actors Mitchell X (TV series) Staff Mitchell Van Morgan (TV series) staff Mitchell Van Morgan Jr. staff